


You can do that?

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Adam, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith, Shiro and Adam have a descussion about sexuality*Trigger warning*Homphobia mentioned





	You can do that?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valintines day (im writing this at 10pm)
> 
> Any suggestions on what I should do next?

It started with him noticing the small, but intamate touches the two exchanged constantly. Then it progressed to the cuddles he saw them share all the time, then was the kisses. Then the fact they both shared a bed, but that could be a friend thing, right? Even the fact they bought stuff for eachother on valantines day could be just a friend thing. 

None of this was solid evidence. The thing that truely got the ball rolling was the noises... of sex, coming from Adam and Shiro's bedroom... at 10pm... when only the two of them were in it.

The next moring, Keith couldn't look either of them in the eye. He got out of the house as soon as he could. Later when asked why, Keith made up a lame excuse of needing to get to school early.

All of these factors got the cogs in Keith's brain turning, were Adam and Shiro dating? Could boys even do that? His foster parents said no, they called people like that "confused and in need of fixing" 

But Shiro was perfect! He didn't need fixing, did he? 

Keith decided to ask them when he was next over. It took 2 months, just to prepare himself. It took another to brave going in their house.

Keith looked uncomforatable, after they were done with their meals Keith cleared his throat,  
"So, umm, you two are really close friends right?"  
Shiro and Adam looked confused,  
"Keith,Adam and I are dating"

 

Keith suddenly looked constipated,  
"Oh"  
"Oh?"  
Shiro and Adam suddenly looked kinda scared.  
"Lyn and Ian say liking boys is Wrong and that people like that need fixing"  
Keith still looked constipated, Shiro looked sad, and Adam turned red from anger,  
"You guys don't need fixing, right?"

Shiro looked more sad, eyes glassy from tears. Adam spoke,  
"No Keith we don't"  
Adam's voice was filled to the brim with anger, Keith looked relieved,  
"But we are still gay, and bi, nothing will change that"  
Keith's brows furrowed in confustion.  
"What's gay and bi"  
"Gay means you like the same gender, it's slang for homosexual, bi- or bisexual- is when you are attracted to both genders"

Keith's eyes sparkled,  
"You can fo that?"  
His voice was soft, barely a whisper, and it was a wonder both Shiro and Adam caught it.  
"Yes"  
"I'm not broken for liking boys?"  
Keith asked, equally as soft. A tear escaped for Shiro, and Adam didn't look far behind, rage long forgotten.  
"No Kiddo, you aren't broken"  
Keith looked relieved and happy. 

Shiro rounded the table and encased Keith in a hug. Adam stood to the side, not yet close enough to Keith (personally) to hug him. But he still spoke words of encoragement,  
"Keith, don't ever listen to people who say being gay is wrong or dirty, and if you ever are in a situation where someone is bullying you for being gay, come to us and we'll sort it out, got it"

Keith scoffed,  
"No one will bully me, if they do I'll puch them"  
"Keith no!"  
Both the adults shouted at the same time. The two of them laughed, but Keith was wholly serious.

"What made you ask now anyway?"  
Shiro asked when je had calmed down.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, we've done gay stuff before and you've never comented on it, why now?"  
"Oh"  
Keith's face went bright red  
"I might have, have heard you two... having sex, the last time I came here"  
Keiths voice went high and squeaky, Adam and Shiro went bright red, redder than Keith. It was silently agreed to never be spoken of again.

\--------------

Later when Shiro was alone with Keith, he smirk and asked,  
"So about this boy"  
"What boy?"  
Keith looked confused, but blushed bright red.  
"The one you mentioned earlier you know when you asked if you were broken for liking boys?"  
Keith hid his face in a convinient pillow,  
"Come on, tell me! Please!"  
"Well since you asked do nicely... his name is Taylor, he calls himelf 'The Taylor' so I assume thats his name"

"Soooooo"  
"Soooooo, what?"  
"Are you going to ask him out?"  
"What?! No!"  
"Come on!"  
"I don't even know if he's gay!"  
"You never know"  
"Don't take relashnship advice from Shiro, he took me to a garden center to see the pets for our first date!"  
Adam yelled from another room,  
"You're still with me aren't you?!"  
Shiro shouted back  
"You got me there"  
Adam came to stand in the door way.

This created a domestic scene, and when Keith went to bed, he had the knowlege that he wasn't broken, or in need of fixing. He was normal, or at least his sexuality wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder who taylor is ;) 
> 
> I had trouble placing this in the timeline lol  
> And, this was meant to be short, but it ended up being longer than most of my stories


End file.
